


A Game of Bullshit

by mishhcollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Smut, dean winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/pseuds/mishhcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and the guys are playing a game of bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Bullshit

You were laying on the sofa in the most recent motel with Sam and Dean. The three of you had decided that today you'd have a day off for once. Sam was sat at his laptop on a small table in the kitchen while Dean was cleaning and putting back together his numerous guns. The silence in the room was deafening and you were bored out of your mind.  
"Alright, that's it." You said as you swung your legs over and got up off the sofa.  
"What's what?" Dean looked at you with one eyebrow raised.  
"I'm bored," you said as you walked quickly out of the motel room and to your room a few doors down. You started searching for your pack of cards you swear you had lying around somewhere, "aha!" You made your way back into their room and shook the pack of cards in the direction of the guys.  
"Strip poker?" Dean's face lit up and gave you a quick wink.  
"You wish you were that lucky," you winked at him back, "but no. We are playing a little game called 'bullshit'."   
"...Bullshit?" Sam gave you a quizzical look.  
"Yes." You walked over to the small table in which Sam was situated and pulled up a chair.  
You sat down and looked between the guys, "Well? You guys just gonna stare or play?"  
"Yeah, alright." Dean gave a small shrug and pulled up a chair next to you. Just as you were about to hand out the cards there was a fluttering of wings that sounded from behind you.  
"Cas! You came just at the right time." You looked over your shoulder at the angel to see him cock his head to the side a little in confusion.  
"Hello, (y/n). Sam. Dean." He gave a small nod to the guys to which they gave a nod back.  
"So, what brings the angel down from heaven?" Dean asked.  
"Heaven was dull."  
"So, you were bored?"  
"I suppose so, yes."  
"Good, then you can play with us." You said as you shuffled the cards in your hand once more and gestured for him to sit. Cas looked confused for a second but didn't ask questions as he also sat at the table.  
"What are we doing?" He asked plainly.  
"Bullshit."  
Cas looked to Sam and Dean for an answer but they gave him a small shrug.  
"Alright, so the aim of this game is to get rid of all your cards to the discard pile which will be in the centre," you started to hand everyone their cards, "no-one can know what you're cards are and you can lie about what you have. Each player's turn consists of getting rid of one or more of their cards by placing them into the pile face down. But, what you call out doesn't necessarily have to be true to what you have put down. If someone disagree's with what you have put down then they can call bullshit, and if they guessed right then the player who put down the cards has to pick up the discard pile. If the person called bullshit wrong then they have to pick up the pile. You have to try and keep up with what people are putting down so that it's easier to call bullshit."  
"Seems simple enough." Dean said, whereas Cas was still looking blankly at you.  
"Don't worry, Cas. Sam will help you if you get stuck seeing as he is sitting closest to you. I will be reminding you what to do in case any of you forget because I don't expect you to remember any of what I just said. Anyway, shall we begin?"

During the first round, Cas would end up asking Sam what he should put down about a million times before he fully understood the concept and that you can't show the other players what cards you have. He would smile at you whenever you helped him, and you knew that angels weren't exactly capable of human emotion, but it warmed your heart that he was trying. The guys had really gotten into the game and were exchanging jokes and drinking beer. Yourself and Dean kept exchanging glances, and you swore he just looked you up and down as if checking you out. You did the exact same to him and licked your lips at the same time to up the little game which you two were now playing on the side with each other. He let out a small chuckle and looked back to his cards. It was your turn and the discard pile in the middle had gotten quite big and yourself and Dean were the ones closest to winning. You decided to put down two queens and looked over to Dean who leant back in his chair and studied your face for a short while.  
"Bullshit." He said while looking you in the eye. You didn't answer but instead cocked one eyebrow up to challenge him. He leant forward and lifted the cards.  
"Dammit!" He gently hit his fist on the table as we all laughed.  
"Looks like you can't read me as well as you'd hoped, Winchester." You challenged him. He looked you over once more and took a swig of his beer. You scooted a little closer to him and he looked at you with curiosity, to which you just winked.  
As the evening went on, yourself and Dean started flirting more and more. Another round on and you were out of the game whereas the others were still playing, so you took this opportunity to mess with Dean a little more. You placed your hand on Dean's knee closest to you under the table and you saw him physically stiffen slightly at the sudden contact. You saw him look at you out the corner of your eye but you just paid attention to the game in front of you.  
You then turned to him, leaning in close to his ear you whispered, "if you keep staring at me, Dean, you'll miss your turn." He swallowed and turned back to the game as you moved away from him. Your hand shifted up his thigh slightly and you started drawing slow circles with your finger. You could see that Dean was getting frustrated as he fidgeted under your touch. Every so often your hand would move a little further up his thigh and continue the circular movements. You loved teasing him and the fact that he could do nothing about it. Eventually your hand got to his groin and it surprised you a little to find that he was already hard. You looked over to him when your hand made contact with his erection to see his eyes flutter closed and he bit his lip to suppress a moan. You thought you would make it worse for him by adjusting the neckline of your tank top to show a little more of your cleavage in the hopes he would notice, which he did. Once you saw he was looking you placed your hand back on his erection and palmed it through his jeans.  
After about 5 minutes that round of cards had ended. Poor, Cas had only won one round.  
"Well, that was fun, but I think I'm going to head in for the night." You said, getting up from your seat and stretching. You caught Dean staring at you once more and you smiled.  
"Yeah, me too." Sam said and yawned as he collected the few empty beer bottles from the table and took them into the kitchen. You collected your pack of cards and stuffed the packet in the waistband of your tracksuit bottoms. You walked towards the motel door when you heard Dean speak from the table.  
"Hey, uh, (y/n). Mind if I talk to you for a second?" He said. Sam looked between yourself and Dean briefly, but brushed it off, obviously too tired to care. Cas hadn't said goodbye, as usual, and had already left.  
"Yeah, of course. Come to my room if you want." Dean got up fast from the chair and briskly walked over to you, hoping that no-one would notice the erection he had, which made you giggle a little. You began walking down the hallway to your room when you heard the door to their room shut behind you, and soon enough, Dean had caught up with you. He pulled you by your wrist and pinned you against the wall with both of his hands by the side of your head. His green eyes were nearly black with lust as he looked into your (e/c) ones. His lips then crashed onto yours with ferocity and passion. When he pulled away you were both breathing heavily and he stared at your breasts as your chest rose and fell.  
"What was all that back there?" He said.  
"Fun." You smirked. Without hesitation he crashed his lips on yours once more and snaked his arms under your legs and lifted you up as your legs wrapped around his hips. He then pulled you away from the wall and carried you the short distance to your room. Opening the door, he carried you through and kicked the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed so you were now straddling him. You held his face in your hands and kissed him passionately as his hands held your hips tightly. His lips felt so soft against yours and you didn't want this moment to ever end. His hands moved under your tank top and he pulled away from the kiss briefly as he began to lift it over your head. He threw it somewhere in the room to be found at a later date and you both giggled as his lips met yours once more. What started off as raw and needy began to turn into passion and love. His hands then moved their way around your back to the clasp of your bra. He looked to you for permission, to which you nodded, and he unclasped your bra, sliding it down your arms and also throwing it somewhere in the room. He then lifted you up once more, turning around and placing you down so you were now on your back. He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he eyed you. You ran your eyes over his body as he undressed and bit your lip. Just looking at his physique made you shiver with anticipation. You knelt up so you were face to face with him and kissed him once more as your hands went to the buckle of his belt. Soon enough the both of you were naked and your clothes had been scattered across the room god knows where.  
"I've wanted this for so long." Dean spoke, pulling away from your lips to look into your eyes.  
"Me too."  
"You're so beautiful."  
You giggled and pulled him in for another kiss. He smiled against your lips and snaked a hand down between you both and ran a finger along your wetness, causing you to moan against him. He did this once more before slipping a finger inside you. You inhaled sharply as pleasure waved over you. He began to slowly pump is finger in and out of you. His head went to the crook of your neck as he kissed and sucked, slipping in a second finger. He curled his fingers inside you and brushed over your g-spot which caused you to moan loudly against him and buck your hips to gain more friction. The knot in your stomach was becoming tighter against his actions and you wanted him badly. As if he heard your thoughts, he pulled his fingers from you and placed them in his mouth, moaning at the taste of you. He then kissed you and you could taste yourself on him which you found oddly erotic. He shifted his hips so that his length was lined up to your entrance and looked at you for permission. You kissed him as your answer and the both of you moaned in unison as he slowly pushed his full length into you. Dean dipped his head and closed his eyes in pleasure. He then re-steadied himself and began to move slowly within you and you both moaned together. He picked up the pace slightly as he kissed you needily. Your hands moved up and down his back, scratching lightly, which he seemed to like. You were getting close as the knot in your stomach became tighter and tighter, threatening to break. You hooked your legs around his hips, trying to push him any further more inside you and trying to gain more friction. He understood what you wanted and moved faster and harder.  
"God, Dean, nghh," You moaned his name as your sweat slickened bodies moved together, "I'm close."  
"Me too, baby." His thrusts became more sloppy and without rhythm as he got closer. You saw stars briefly as Dean began to hit your g-spot once more. You gripped onto him tightly as his name spilled from your mouth. Suddenly the knot in your stomach broke and you were in pure bliss. You threw your head back and moaned Dean's name over and over. Your orgasm also triggered Deans as his thrusts stuttered briefly and he grunted.  
"Fuck.." He whispered against your neck as you both rode out your orgasms. He thrust into you a few last times as you both came down from your highs before he rolled over onto his back. You moved your body so you were cuddled up to his side and he held you tight to him. Your bodies were still sweaty and you were breathing heavily.  
"I think I love you." Dean smiled as he looked at you, the hand holding you close to him began drawing light circles on your arm.  
You giggled, "that's just the orgasm talking, but I'll still be here for if you do."   
He chuckled with you and kissed your forehead. Your hand went to the anti-possession tattoo on his chest as you ran your finger over it lightly, following the pattern.  
"Did you really mean it when you said that you'd wanted this for a long time?" You asked.  
"Yeah, I've liked you for god knows how long."  
"How come you didn't do anything about it?"  
"I was too shy." He sounded slightly embarrassed.  
"Dean Winchester, afraid to ask a girl out? I never thought I'd hear those words." You leant up so you were looking at him and giggled.  
"Shut up." He laughed with you and prodded your side causing you to giggle more. You yawned and cuddled into Dean more.  
"Go to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." He whispered and kissed your forehead. You leant up and kissed him on the lips before cuddling back into his side.  
"Goodnight, Dean."  
"Goodnight, (y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, it's my first time writing smut. Bullshit is my favourite card game to play and this idea just came into my head and I had to write about it. Hope it doesn't suck too bad :p


End file.
